


Snow

by serindipitysays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serindipitysays/pseuds/serindipitysays
Summary: Fred tries to bring some fun into Hermione's life, but soon the tables are turned.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.net in 2008. Was that really eleven years ago?!

Cold, wet and very very annoyed. That was how Hermione Granger was feeling at the moment. She had been going for a walk near the Burrow, minding her own business, when suddenly she was hit in the back by something very cold and very wet. Slowly she turned around and found a smiling Weasley twin trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Why Fred? Why was that necessary?" Hermione asked him sternly. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot for emphasis. Suddenly her stance broke as a chill ran through her from head to toe. She scowled at the young man as he tried to hide his smile of amusement.

"I thought you could use some fun in your life." He replied easily as he shrugged. He closed the distance between them and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Every once in awhile you need to do something that isn't related to books or saving the world."

"I am doing something that isn't reading a book or saving the world. I'm taking a wa— FRED!" With a scream of annoyance Hermione threw herself from Fred's arms and tried desperately to get the melting ice out of her jacket.

Fred doubled over in a fit of laughter as he watched her squirm and twitch. Her hair became even more unruly as she flipped her head over trying to get the melting snow off of her neck and back. He closed his eyes and wiped them with a gloved finger as they began to tear up. His laughing slowed as he heard Hermione's thrashing stop. When he dropped his hand and opened his eyes all he could see was a giant white blob flying in his direction.

The snowball hit him square in the chest causing him to lose his balance. His arms spun out beside him, to no avail. He fell backwards into a deep snow bank that rose above his knees. It was now Hermione's turn to laugh as Fred stared at her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"And that serves you right." She said as she brushed her hands off of snow and walked away.

She had only gotten a few feet when she heard the snow crunching behind her as Fred stood up. She looked over her shoulder back at him and saw his arm pulled back ready to chuck a new handful of snow at her.

"Fred. Don't you dare." She warned. Holding up a threatening finger in his direction.

"And what are you going to do about it? You aren't so scary." He laughed as he threw the snowball in her direction.

Unfortunately, Fred's aim was off and the snow fell a few feet short of his intended target. Hermione couldn't stifle the laugh that built up within her as she watched Fred's face fall into a frown.

"Don't laugh at me." He practically pouted.

"But it's so much fun. Wasn't that you're goal? To bring some fun into my life?" Hermione teased.

"Yeah… well…" Fred started, opening and closing his mouth as he fought for something to say. After a moment he gave up and began running straight at her, picking up a large fistful of snow as he went.

With a scream Hermione ran as quickly as she could and hid behind the closest tree just as the snowball went flying over her head.

"Come on Hermione! Play with me!" Fred called.

"It's too cold!" Hermione yelled back from behind the tree.

"Of course it is. It's snow! I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of your age?"

He smirked as a snowball came barreling right towards him that he easily dodged. He knew just what buttons to press with the bushy haired witch. He picked up another handful of snow and began to walk slowly around the tree that Hermione was hiding behind. Just as he reached the other side he heard a soft pop and the force of something hitting him in the back of the head threw him forward. He turned in and saw Hermione standing far behind him and giggling profusely and acting quite proud in herself.

Fred couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. This was a side of Hermione that he had never seen before. He had never heard Hermione actually giggle in all the years that he had known her. He was afraid to admit it, but he actually liked the sound. Instead of being annoying, like the giggle of most girls, this was a soft and delicate sound that he would love to be the cause of again.

"Fred?" Hermione asked, breaking into his thoughts. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Of course not." Fred said with a grin as he bent down to pick up another fistful of snow.

He began running after her as quickly as he could with his ammunition in hand. Between trees and around a six-foot tall snowman, Hermione lead Fred on a chase around the yard. Just as Fred was gaining on her he threw his snowball and it hit her in the middle of her back.

Fred stopped dead in his tracks in horror as he watched her fall face first into the snow. He hadn't meant to hit her that hard. Regaining his senses he ran to her side and dropped to his knees.

"Hermione! I am so sorry. Are you ok?" He asked as he helped her roll over and sit up.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Just really really cold now." She said as her teeth began to chatter. Her face was bright red and there was snow still clinging to her hair and sticking to her cheeks. She tried to wipe the wet hair from in front of her eyes but her snow covered gloves only made it worse.

Fred took off one of his gloves and began to wipe the snow from her face. He placed a hand against her cheek and pushed the hair back behind her ears. As his fingers tangled into the damp mess of hair around her head he looked down and saw that she was intently watching his face as he worked. Seeing that she had been caught starring, Hermione quickly looked down at her hands that were clasped in her lap.

Fred couldn't tell if it was from the cold or not but her face flushed into a rosy red that he thought looked beautiful on her. He placed his frozen fingers underneath her chin and tilted her head upwards. He used his thumb to wipe a piece of snow away from her jaw as it threatened to fall down her neck and into her jacket collar. She finally looked back up at him and their eyes locked. Without realizing what he was doing Fred slowly began to lower his face towards hers.

In an instant his world was tuned upside down. He landed on his back as Hermione climbed on top of him. She straddled his hips and held his arms above his head with one of her hands. In the other she held a giant handful of snow. She laughed at the stunned look on his face.

"I win." She smiled sweetly as she pushed his jacket up with the back of her hand and placed the snow directly onto his stomach. She threw back her head in laughter as he began to squirm beneath her in agony.

After a moment she stood and gave him a hand to help him up. Once he was standing he quickly shook out his shirt and watched as little pieces of snow flew out from underneath it.

He looked up and saw Hermione grinning at him. She took a slow step forward, never breaking eye contact, and bought her hands to his shoulders. She felt Fred's hands wrap around her waist as she stood up on her toes bringing their faces close together. Fred's eyes closed as Hermione slowly brought their lips only millimeters apart. But instead of placing her lips onto his she froze just out of reach.

"Fred," She said softly, and he slowly opened his eyes. "Thank you for bringing some fun into my life."

Fred stood in bewilderment as Hermione turned out of his grasp and walked back towards the Burrow. A smile slowly lit up his face as he watched her disappearing figure. Yes, it was about time there was some more fun added to both of their lives.


End file.
